


Не властно лезвие ни одного ножа

by pixieprinceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Mito is the queen none of us deserves, Multi, Romance, Tobirama-centric, unhappiest wedding of all times
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling
Summary: Старая, как мир, история, замыкающаяся в квадрат ⎼ он любит её, она любит другого, а другому жизнь не мила без третьего. Стенки квадрата - долг, поле - доска для шоги, и любви здесь совсем нет места.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito
Kudos: 11





	Не властно лезвие ни одного ножа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по ключу "Тобимито. "Я никогда не думал, что буду ему завидовать".   
> ООС стоит за Тобираму, потому что у меня, кажется, поразительно хреново выходит его писать.  
> Писалось под Dermott Kennedy - Power Over Me.   
> Название, равно как и вольная цитата в конце, позаимствованы у Володи и посвящаются Лиличке.

По тому, как резко он вскидывает голову и щурится в темный дверной проем, я вижу, что он ждал меня. Нервничал. Боялся.   
Было чего.

⎼ Ты долго. Я за вас волновался.

В глаза вдруг бросается, что волосы у него наконец отросли из короткой щетинистой военной стрижки. Они теперь спадают на плечи глянцевито блестящими шелковыми лентами, которые в лучах по-осеннему злого заката отливают медью и золотом, оттеняют тёплый гречишный мёд кожи так, что на секунду брат кажется вырезанным из розового дерева широкоскулым безмятежным божком, чьи колени, ладони и ни для кого не размыкающиеся губы отполированы до блеска благоговением паломников. Всего на одну долгую секунду он кажется до оскомы нездешним. А потом словно отдёргивают плотную занавеску.

Он сидит, скрестив ноги, за невысоким котацу, укрытом хрусткой скатертью бесчисленных свитков, и угасающий день за окном безжалостен к запавшим щекам, теням под глазами и губам, сжатым в ставшую уже привычной жесткую, неуверенную линию. Тупой конец кисти нервно постукивает по шершавой поверхности дорогой бумаги. Золотой завиток в углу горит бледным зимним солнцем, а от оскорбительно аккуратных росчерков алых чернил за версту веет официальным холодком. Я знаю, от кого это. Челюсти сами собой сжимаются так, что ноют скулы. 

Совсем не бог. До прискорбия человек.

⎼ Забыл свой кунай, пришлось добираться дорогой, ⎼ лгать Хашираме легко, потому что даже после нескольких лет в гадюшнике, который обычно называют политикой, он всё ещё доверчивый, как щенок. В последнее время второй приближённый советник, страдальчески морщась, учит его их фирменной учиховской подозрительности. Мол, в ваших подковерных интригах пригодится. Жук, правда, не уточняет, в каких именно и против кого, а Хаширама и не спрашивает, лишь кивает старательно, как прилежный ученик, а потом покровительственно и игриво треплет Мадару большой теплой рукой по шее под непослушными волосами. И, кажется, только я вижу, как Учиху от этого продирает мурашками размером с гусиное яйцо, а тяжелая ладонь брата, неожиданно нежная, задерживается на его загривке на мгновение дольше положенного. 

Наверное, есть какой-то непреложный закон бытия, согласно которому родные братья не желают даже думать о том, кто согревает другому постель, и до последнего времени меня это действительно не трогало – откровенно говоря, я даже временами находил их ершистую любовь, удивительно несмелую для матёрых шиноби, весьма забавной.   
Но тот я, который снисходительно закрывал глаза на лохматую слабость брата, неожиданно и скоропостижно погиб неделю назад. Тот я, который как бы между прочим бросил бы поверх официальной корреспонденции, что в следующий раз, возможно, стоит с чуть большим достоинством выскакивать из окна дома Мадары Учихи в семь часов утра, выгорел до самой последней косточки.  
Тому минуло всего семь дней, но сейчас каждым миллиметром горелой плоти я чувствую его нервозность, его неуверенность, его страх. Хаширама редко чего-то боялся, ему чаще приходилось давать прикусить удила, но сейчас его взгляд рассеянно и жалобно цепляется за гладкие деревянные панели на стенах, за ширму в фамильном темно-зелёном, за ворох бумаг, унылой змейкой вьющийся от двери к столу. Тянул время. Раздражающе стучал кончиком кисти по столу в рваном, тревожном ритме.

⎼ Как наша гостья перенесла дорогу? ⎼ в голосе только равнодушие пополам с раздражением. Хочется изо всех сил влепить ему пару звонких. И он бы даже не понял за что, вот досада.

⎼ Прекрасно. Я лично следил, чтобы она ни в чём не нуждалась.

И облажался, _Ками_ , как же я облажался.

⎼ Хорошо, ⎼ словно решившись, Хаширама бросает кисть, которая оставляет на письме жирную черную кляксу, встает и хлопает в ладоши. ⎼ Ну, чем раньше мы с этим покончим, тем лучше. Где?

⎼ Я приказал приготовить комнату. Не ждать же ей тебя, как обычной крестьянке, в приемной. ⎼ в моем голосе проскальзывает едва слышная зазубринка, и Хаширама любопытно косится исподлобья, но ничего не говорит.

Пурпурные октябрьские сумерки холодным кислым вином текут в окна. Брат останавливается у её двери, той самой, у которой я простоял, упершись в неё горящим лбом, чуть ли не четверть часа (или четверть века), пока не понял, что открывать мне никто не собирается. Глубоко вздыхает, запускает руки в гладкие волосы и рассеянно пропускает шелковистые пряди сквозь пальцы. Меня колет то ли забытая нерадивыми портными булавка в районе левого ребра, то ли осознание, что её тонкие руки скоро вплетутся в его волосы, как белые лилии или лебединые перья, и щемит уже по-настоящему, когда я понимаю, как благородно, как взросло, как правильно это будет выглядеть.

⎼ Тоби, ⎼ а у Хаширамы в глазах - по-детски пронзительное отчаяние, когда он хватает меня за пыльную полу плаща и тянет к себе. ⎼ Скажи, а можно… как-нибудь ... я же её не люблю! И вообще в первый раз в жизни вижу. Я...

⎼ Не будь идиотом, Хаши, ⎼ Ками, у меня не хватит сил, я же сейчас швырну его этим дурным перепуганным лицом прямо в дверь. ⎼ Раньше надо было об этом думать, сейчас уже поздно.

Я говорю это нам обоим.

⎼ Я её не люблю, ⎼ зачем-то ещё раз упрямо повторяет Хаширама, будто это что-то изменит. Будто это "не люблю" может развеять в прах высокомерное письмо от клана Узумаки, лежащее на его столе, в котором они царственно давали клану Сенджу знать, что единственную дочь главы, зеницу ока, просватают за Первого Хокаге Конохагакуре, раз уж того требуют _"сложившиеся геополитические условия"_. Я, помнится, злился безмерно на этот напыщенный тон, когда отправлялся в дорогу семь дней назад, а сейчас злюсь, что не решился на полдороге развернуть ту чертову развалюху, в которой мы путешествовали, на триста шестьдесят градусов и больше никогда и носа не казать в родной деревне. 

Но я лишь бесцветно говорю ему: 

⎼ Иди.

На секунду мне кажется, что он сейчас надует губы, как в детстве, насупит брови, и скажет своё веское, первохокагевское _"нет"_. Но Хаширама, кажется, начинает понимать, что быть главой чего бы то ни было ⎼ неблагодарное и грязное дело, которое зовется "общим благом" и охотно кормится человеческими жертвами, потому что не сказал ни слова. Лишь оправил белоснежное хаори, заложил за ухо лоснящуюся прядь, потянулся к ручке с видом приговорённого к мучительной смерти...

⎼ Стой. 

У него на плече, бесстыдно очевидный на белом, свернулся похожий на болотного ужа толстый, черный, кудрявый волос. И от этого что-то внутри меня со звуком корежащегося металла срывается вниз и с грохотом летит в беспросветную черноту.  
К моей чести пальцы дрожат совсем немного, когда я брезгливо снимаю пружинистый завиток с его плеча и, не глядя, швыряю куда-то в сторону.

⎼ Раз уж ты теперь человек почти женатый, будь любезен и наложнику своему об этом сообщить.

Хаши дёргается, как от удара, раздувает широкие ноздри - одна из полированных деревянных пластин на стене с нехорошим треском пускает корни. Его чакра пахнет озоном и сырой землей. Моя ⎼ мокрым металлом. Мы долго стоим друг против друга в пустом коридоре в размытом сумерками закате, а потом Хаширама разом опускает руки, плечи, глаза. Эта победа кажется сущей мелочью по сравнению с тем, что я ему по-настоящему проиграл.

⎼ Мадару сюда только не приплетай, ⎼ несмотря на понуренные плечи, в голосе у Хаширамы звякает нешуточная сталь. ⎼ Узнаю, что ты лютуешь - говорить буду по-другому, понял, Тоби?

⎼ Если ты пообещаешь быть достойным мужем и блядей своих держать подальше от супружеского ложа, я подумаю.

Я знаю, что заслужил, когда один из узловатых молодых побегов на стене хлестко бьёт меня по лицу, и из носа тут же сбегает резвая горячая струйка. От боли в голове становится пусто и светло, и мне почти хочется, чтобы он ударил снова.

Но вместо этого Хаши резко разворачивается на пятках, отрывисто стучит и дождавшись приглушенного "Войдите", ступает в комнату. 

Когда я вижу Мито Узумаки, мне каждый раз кажется, что вокруг меня раскрывается алый цветок безжалостного учиховского катона. Она вся как алый росчерк клановых чернил на белоснежной бумаге, как смородиновые капли крови на нетронутом снегу, как свежий, ещё дымящийся ожог на альбиносьей коже. На ней белое кимоно, подпоясанное ослепительно-багряным оби, фамильные красно-рыжие волосы затянуты в высокую, тугую прическу, а в гордом, чуть усталом с дороги лице мешаются тревожное ожидание и предвкушение.

В тот короткий миг, который я ловлю сквозь распахнутую дверь, Хаширама церемонно кланяется и отрабатывает повинность - сухо начинает с какой-то официальной чепухи про добро пожаловать в нашу прекрасную деревню, а я жадно ловлю каждое движение её живого, умного лица. Мне эгоистично хочется, чтобы она скользнула равнодушным взглядом по Хаши, чтобы бледные губы дрогнули в неискренней улыбке, чтобы я знал, что у меня есть хотя бы самый призрачный, самый предательский отголосок шанса, которым я никогда не воспользуюсь. А у неё вместо этого вздрагивают длинные ресницы, и брату навстречу грациозно тянется утянутая в алую шелковую перчатку рука, и я вижу, как в прежде бесстрастной зелени глаз вспыхивает первая искра интереса...  
И с шипением разбивается о непривычный холод в карих глазах напротив. Брат лишь вежливо пожимает предложенную ладонь, снова кланяется и жестом предлагает пересесть за котацу, накрытый для легкого раннего ужина.

Мито замечает меня в дверном проёме и приветствует лёгким взмахом левой руки – за правую её уже крепко и равнодушно держит будущий муж. Я неловко киваю в ответ. Хаширама с напускной беспечностью одним движением кисти отпускает меня восвояси, и между бровями у него при этом так чётко проступает отцовская жёсткая морщинка, что между лопаток тут же становится холодно и липко. Самая большая ложь взросления - это обет, который даешь себе в час ломкой детской обиды: "Никогда не стану таким, как он!", а потом через десять лет внезапно ловишь себя на том, что в своём безоглядном бегстве описал полный круг и вернулся в его знакомую тень. 

Я стою за тонкой дверью, как бездомная псина, и слушаю их приглушенные голоса, пока за спиной брусничной патокой садится горькое осеннее солнце. Ловлю переливчатые тона её северной речи, которые мне, южанину, кажутся полотнами цветного света, который, говорят, можно увидеть в Стране Железа поздней зимой. Там, за дверью, где они один на один, где он, холодный и безмятежный деревянный божок на ступенях храма перед лицом её неукротимого пламени, она от души смеется в первый раз за все то время, что я её знаю. А меня прошивает насквозь удушливой, дымной волной, от которой кулаки сжимаются до хруста, и в глазах встаёт чернота. Я рассчитываю, что она рассеется к утру, после беспокойного сна, полного чужих неясных касаний, которые в равной степени могли бы быть и тёплыми девичьими руками, и ледяным лезвием куная.   
Спустя полгода она всё ещё со мной, словно я потерялся в самой глубине стылой полярной ночи, и единственный источник света, который мог бы её разогнать, горит ровно и ярко под стеклянным колпаком в чужой руке.

Видит Ками, я всегда стоял за плечом у брата, когда ему нужен был советник, друг и жилетка для злых, беспомощных слёз, и ни разу мне не было досадно, что он, а не я, недрогнувшей рукой взял себе славу героя, полубога, живой легенды. Да и, признаться честно, на нём она сидела куда лучше ⎼ только вот как быть с тем, что вместе с ненужным мне признанием ему досталось ценнейшее сокровище во всем этом проклятом мире, а он, по незнанию ли, от глупости или потому что язвительный лохматый Учиха действительно крепко врос в его преданное, бесхитростное сердце - воротит от него нос?   
В глубине души я знаю, что ни один из нас её не достоин, и готов теперь даже от души согласиться со всеми тщательно завуалированными шпильками в письме старейшины Узумаки, но всё равно продолжаю упрямо, нездорово, лихорадочно желать того, чего хорошие братья и преданные союзники обычно не желают.  
Старые распри в пожелтевших, чудом уцелевших свитках, где один брат спускал на воду тысячу судов и шёл войной на другого из-за разбитого сердца, раньше казавшиеся абсурдом, к моему отчаянию постепенно обретают все больше смысла.

Поэтому, когда даймё в очередной раз начинают бузить на востоке, я цепляюсь за первую же возможность уехать. Требуется ли моё присутствие на границе с мятежными землями? Нет. Осталась ли у меня хоть одна подходящая отговорка, освободившая бы меня от большого семейного ужина и, по совместительству, пытки калёным железом? Тоже нет.   
Уроки Мадары не пропадают даром ⎼ когда я вызываюсь ехать немедленно и оставаться сколько потребуется, Хаширама бросает на меня острый, испытующий взгляд, колеблется долю секунды, словно хочет что-то спросить, но потом лишь соглашается коротким кивком. Я даже не хочу думать о том, что было бы, если бы он решил отказать.

Ранним сумрачным утром единственными огнями во всей деревне были только жаровни у распахнутых ворот и она, стоящая ко мне спиной в строгом белом кимоно.

⎼ Тоби, - я разрешил ей называть меня так же, как и Хаши. Вот только в её устах четыре простых буквы превращаются из имени в заклятье. ⎼ Надолго?

⎼ Пока не улягутся страсти. Месяц. Два, ⎼ безбожно вру я, потому что цель у меня одна ⎼ пропустить....

⎼ Ты только, пожалуйста, обязательно возвращайся на нашу свадьбу, ⎼ безжалостно обрубает она единственную ниточку надежды, которая всё ещё держит меня на плаву. В зелёных глазах дрожит знакомая мне, но не ей хрупкая неуверенность, которая преследует невесту Первого Хокаге последние пару недель, и неожиданное тепло, пробуждающее внутри совершенно дикие надежды. ⎼ Мне... спокойнее, когда ты рядом. Твои техники...

⎼ Всегда к вашим услугам, Мито-химе, ⎼ торопливо прерываю я, потому что плевать на техники ⎼ пусть бы она просто ещё раз сказала, что я ей нужен. Я. Что со мной рядом она чувствует себя в безопасности.

_Ками, как же я облажался._

Она смотрит пару секунд, словно вбирая меня всего водоворотом темных зрачков, а потом улыбается так, что я, кажется, на всю жизнь запомнил, кланяется, гибкая, словно ивовый лук, и без колебаний идёт по безлюдному в такой час двору в свою пустую спальню, где холодные несмятые простыни пахнут только её терпкими лавандовыми духами. Отряд джонинов послушно ждёт за моей спиной, пока я провожаю её прямую спину взглядом до самых дверей. 

Мы все давно выучили наизусть, что значит долг и как его правильно чтить, но иногда мне от всей души хочется, чтобы Хашираме никогда и не приходила в голову дурная идея построить Коноху. Тогда бы нам всем удалось избежать унизительной, болезненной участи ходить заранее обозначенными полями доски для шоги, играя по лаконичным и строгим правилам, которые создают видимость идеального маленького королевства, но никого во всем этом чёртовом раскладе не делают счастливыми.

И как бы не вздыхало и не сопротивлялось сходящее с ума чудовище у меня под рёбрами, я почти загоняю свой отряд, но прибываю вовремя. На свадьбе мне стоять в первом ряду ⎼ жених и невеста просят меня об этом по отдельности, но загнанное выражение при этом у них в глазах общее. Когда я вижу Мадару чуть поодаль, в тёмно-синем кимоно и черном хаори выглядящего так, словно он явился не на свадьбу лучшего друга, а на его похороны, меня на секунду даже колет сочувствием при виде сжатых до желваков челюстей и болезненной синевы под глазами.   
Как же мы запутались, Ками, как же мы во всём в этом увязли. Этот узел не развязывать, только рубить. Но рождающаяся у нас на глазах молодая Коноха всё ещё такая юная, такая хрупкая и так полна надежды, которая в лицах собравшихся горит, как россыпь светлячков теплым июньским вечером, что было бы кощунством ставить эгоизм четырёх запутавшихся, так и не выросших детей выше неё. И мы все вместе складываем оружие. 

Хаширама вслух и перед богами, но в первую очередь перед своими людьми клянётся хранить и беречь ту, чья любовь ему всегда будет тугим воротником на свободолюбивой шее.   
Мадара плавится, как хрупкое стекло в горниле кузнеца, потому что гордая учиховская натура умолять не умеет. Каково было бы ему знать, что, если бы он только попросил, _по-настоящему_ попросил, Хаширама без колебаний бросил бы всю чертову деревню к его ногам, и гори эти пафосные матримонии синим пламенем. Но Мадара плавится, и никто не знает, станет ли он после этого податливой глиной или злой ядовитой сталью.   
Мито... Мито уже поняла, что у её избранника сердце исходит кровью по кому-то другому, и как истинная принцесса, гордячка, умница, решила, что всё перетерпит и переможет ради своего клана, ради будущего Конохи, ради общего блага. Уже поздно ей говорить, что после таких жертв смерть обычно кажется избавлением.

А я… я беззвучно шевелю губами, кощунственным унисоном давая брачный обет, которым Хаширама связывает себе руки в минуту глубочайшего отчаяния, и слова эти честно и правильно отдаются под куполом моего черепа, словно звонкие бронзовые колокола. 

Клянусь любить. Клянусь беречь. Клянусь всегда быть с тобой честным, клянусь хранить тебе верность, клянусь держать щит, когда ты держишь меч, и подхватить тебя, если силы тебя оставят. Клянусь принадлежать тебе от начала и до конца, во веки веков.

Клянусь.   
Клянусь.   
_Клянусь_.

И пусть он не сдержит ни одно из этих обещаний, это уже неважно. И пусть я никогда не буду твоим, а ты моей в глазах богов, людей и даже друг друга, кто может запретить мне кидаться в любовь, как в последний бой, и лелеять её, как умирающий от жажды в пустыни лелеет на наждачном языке последнюю каплю воды. Кто может мне помешать держать тебя, когда твоя глупая, никому не нужная жертва сожрёт тебя до кости?   
И даже если твоя безграничная сила, удесятерённая яростью монстра, которого ты в себя примешь, выдержит любую напасть, кто помешает мне хотя бы за тебя умереть, если это потребуется?

Когда Хаширама опускается на колени и, вместо положенного поцелуя, приникает горящим лбом к её обнажённым рукам, Мадара резко разворачивается и исчезает во взорвавшейся радостными криками толпе, мне остаётся лишь улыбнуться в темноте бархатной летней ночи. Впервые за долгие тёмные недели где-то вдали, за горбатой линией горизонта занимается рассвет.

Смерть никогда особенно меня не пугала, но сейчас её тень становится ещё серее и мельче, потому что у нас с ней отныне общий секрет ⎼ кроме твоего взгляда надо мною теперь не властно лезвие ни одного ножа.


End file.
